tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Retrospekcje
Retrospekcje (ang. Flashbacks) Sezon 1 Lost Girls Rok 1864, Mystic Falls *Pierwsze spotkanie Katherine Pierce i Stefana Salvatore. *Romans Katherine i Stefana. *Katherine jest zabawiana przez obu Salvatore'ów. 019.jpg Children of the Damned Rok 1864, Mystic Falls *Poznajemy przyjaciółkę Katherine, Pearl oraz Annę. *Katherine pokazuje Damonowi jak zabijać. *Damon próbuje ludzkiej krwi. *Rodziny Założycieli wprowadzają werbenę do miasta. *Złapanie i uwięzienie wampirów, w tym Katherine i Pearl. *Śmierć Stefana i Damona. Children6.jpg Vampire20diaries20flashback20b.jpg The-ol-days 558x568.jpg New-promo-photos-for-1-13-Children-Of-The-Damned-the-vampire-diaries-20559755-500-333.jpg New-promo-photos-for-1-13-Children-Of-The-Damned-the-vampire-diaries-20559753-500-333.jpg New-promo-photos-for-1-13-Children-Of-The-Damned-the-vampire-diaries-20559750-500-333.jpg New-promo-photos-for-1-13-Children-Of-The-Damned-the-vampire-diaries-20559743-500-333.jpg New-promo-photos-for-1-13-Children-Of-The-Damned-the-vampire-diaries-20559740-500-333.jpg New-promo-photos-for-1-13-Children-Of-The-Damned-the-vampire-diaries-20559738-500-333.jpg Normal cotd24.jpg Normal cotd23.jpg Normal cotd20.jpg Normal cotd19.jpg Normal cotd12.jpg Normal cotd08.jpg Normal cotd03.jpg Normal cotd02.jpg Normal cotd01.jpg Katherine-Pierce-36.jpg Blood Brothers Rok 1864, Mystic Falls *Stefan i Damon są w trakcie przemiany. *Emily wręcza im pierścienie, chroniące przed światłem słonecznym. *Stefan zabija Giuseppe Salvatore. *Stefan i Damon rozstają się. Bb11.jpg tumblr_mcaza7PURq1qkc5nro1_500.jpg Sezon 2 Memory Lane Rok 1864, Mystic Falls *Pierwszy Bal Założycieli. *Rozmowa między Katherine a Georgem Lockwoodem na temat nadprzyrodzonych gatunków oraz o kamieniu księżycowym. Katerina Rok 1490, Bułgaria *Katerina rodzi Nadię, która zostaje jej odebrana. Rok 1492, Anglia *Katherine ucieka przed Pierwotnymi. *Poznajemy Rose i Trevora. *Trevor pomaga Katherine. *Katherine popełnia samobójstwo i zostaje przemieniona w wampira. Rok 1492, Bułgaria *Katherine znajduje martwych rodziców, którzy zostali zabici przez Klausa. U6c3dd.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439912-1024-683.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439904-683-1024.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439896-1365-2048.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439884-683-1024.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439877-2048-1365.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439869-2048-1422.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439863-1024-716.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439861-768-983.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439856-1365-2048.jpg Katerina-Petrova-katerina-petrova-20516862-1365-2048.jpg 2-09-Katerina-katherine-pierce-20536451-2016-1536.jpg 2-09-Katerina-katherine-pierce-20536447-2048-1365.jpg 209.jpg The Dinner Party Rok 1864, Mystic Falls *Poznajemy Honorię oraz Thomasa Fell, którzy zostają zabici przez Stefana. *Stefan poznaje Lexi. Vampire-diaries-season-2-the-dinner-party-promo-pics-14.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-the-dinner-party-promo-pics-13.jpg 2-15-The-Dinner-Party-the-vampire-diaries-20536688-2048-1365.jpg 2-15-The-Dinner-Party-the-vampire-diaries-20536678-500-333.jpg 2-15-The-Dinner-Party-the-vampire-diaries-20536670-500-302.jpg 2-15-The-Dinner-Party-the-vampire-diaries-20536653-500-333.jpg 2-15-The-Dinner-Party-the-vampire-diaries-20536644-500-333.jpg Klaus Rok 1492, Anglia *Katerina poznaje Elijah i Niklausa. As I Lay Dying *Wspomnienia Damona o Katherine mieszają się z rzeczywistością na wskutek jadu wilkołaka. Sezon 3 The End of the Affair Lata 20. XXw. *Stefan - Rozpruwacz poznaje w Chicago Rebekah i zakochuje się w niej. *Brat Rebekah, Klaus, staje się przyjacielem młodszego z braci Salvatore. *Gdy rodzeństwo Mikaelson ucieka z Chicago, Klaus wymazuje wspomnienie o nich z głowy Stefana, a następnie sztyletuje siostrę, która woli zostać z Salvatore niż uciekać. Ordinary People X wiek *Dowiadujemy się jak powstały pierwsze wampiry. *Śmierć najmłodszego członka rodziny Mikaelson, Henrika, którego zagryzł wilkołak. *Poznajemy Ayanę, czarownicę oraz przodkinię Bonnie Bennett. *Możemy dowiedzieć się jak wyglądały relacje pomiędzy Rebeką, Niklausem i Elijah oraz relacje pomiędzy Mikaelem i Niklausem. *Po raz pierwszy padają słowa "zawsze i na wieczność". 202098-e8091-53144128-m750x740-u3da8d.jpg 202098-b65be-53144005-m750x740-u85af6.jpg 202098-bd26f-53144000-m750x740-u97a58.jpg 202098-8b739-53144008-m750x740-u57d70.jpg 202098-1b3d1-53144012-m750x740-ubdd4d.jpg 1912 Rok 1912, Mystic Falls *Damon i Stefan spotykają się po 50 latach na pogrzebie swojego przybranego bratanka, Zachariaha. *Poznajemy Sage, która była bokserką i która była mentorką Damona. *Poznajemy także Samanthę Gilbert oraz jej przyjaciółkę Mariannę Lockwood. VD315 0186b.jpg Vampire-diaries-1912-12.jpg Vampire-diaries-1912-11.jpg Vampire-diaries-1912-10.jpg 424569 332707300099801 117081104995756 904626 1108572454 n.jpg 402460 332707266766471 117081104995756 904625 260463325 n.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 09120223154658 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 10120223154657 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 12120223154652 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 07120223154706 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 13120223154650 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 04120223154711 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 03120223154713 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 02120223154714 595.jpg The Departed dzień śmierci rodziców Eleny, 2009r. *Poranna rozmowa Eleny z mamą, Mirandą *Gilbertówna jest na szkolnej zabawie, ale czuje się niezręcznie obok Matta. *Pierwsze spotkanie Damona i Eleny. *Wypadek Gilbertów, tonięcie i uratowanie Eleny przez Stefana. Sezon 4 The Five Rok 1110-14, Włochy *Poznajemy historię Bractwa Pięciu. *Klaus wraz z Elijah i Rebekah przybywają do Włoch. *Romans Rebekah i Alexandra. *Klaus zabija Alexandra oraz resztę Bractwa Pięciu. Vd404b 0343b-jpg-54584dd9-t3 FULL.jpg Vd404b 0339b-jpg-6374e86d-t3 FULL.jpg VD404b 0181b-6b16d324-t3.jpg VD404b 0056b-497df884-t3.jpg VD404b 0081b-c66ffe0a-t3.jpg Vampire-diaries-wardrobe.jpg Klaus~1.jpg We'll Always Have Bourbon Street Rok 1942, Nowy Orlean *Stefan spotyka się z Damonem. *Charlotte zostaje połączona więzią z Damonem. *Poznajemy Valeria LaMarche oraz jej córkę Nandi. TVD 408B 0247b-69266516-t3.jpg TVD 408A 0202b-370c67ad-t3.jpg TVD 408A 0232b-01ccaa5e-t3.jpg TVD 408B 0157b-c85e66a5-t3.jpg TVD 408A 0135ra-ee513d1d-t3.jpg Photo.jpg 1~77.jpg Because the Night Rok 1977, Nowy Jork *Romans Lexi i Damona. *Lexi próbuje włączyć człowieczeństwo Damona. 3~74.jpg 1~98.jpg vd417c_0008b.jpg vd417c_0005b.jpg vd417c_0004b.jpg Sezon 5 Original Sin I wiek p.n.e. * W starożytnej Grecji Silas wyznaje miłość Qetsiyah i wyraża chęć życia wiecznie u jej boku. *Ślub czarowników i zdrada pana młodego. Qetsiyah odkrywa, że Silas wypił napój nieśmiertelności z Amarą. *Wściekła czarownica wręcza mężczyźnie serce jego wybranki. The Cell 1953 rok *Damon przybywa do pensjonatu Salvatorów, gdzie jego krewny, Zachariah oddaje go w ręce doktora Whitmore. *W swoim laboratorium dr Whitmore przeprowadza eksperymenty na Damonie. *Salvatore zaprzyjaźnia się z Enzo, wampirem mieszkającym w sąsiedniej celi. *Rozmowy Enzo i Damona na temat kobiet, wzmianki o Katherine. *Bal u Whitmore'ów. Enzo postanawia oddawać Damonowi swoje dzienne dawki krwi. *Na kolejnym balu silny Damon zabija dr Whitmore i jego pomocników. W międzyczasie wybucha pożar. Nie mogąc uwolnić Enzo z klatki, Salvatore wyłącza uczucia i ucieka. 500 Years of Solitude 1490 rok *Katherine rodzi córkę, która zostaje jej odebrana siłą. 1492 rok *Uciekając przed Klausem, panna Pierce przybywa do swego rodzinnego domu, gdzie zastaje zmasakrowane zwłoki całej swej rodziny. 1486 rok *Katherine wraz z Emily Bennett przybywa do Mystic Falls, by zamieszkać u Lockwoodów, jednak po drodze zauważa Stefana, w którym zakochuje się od pierwszego wejrzenia. The Originals Always and Forever or102a_0394b-jpg-c0a71c84-t3~0.jpg or102a_0354b-jpg-903bf7c8-t3~0.jpg or102a_0325b-jpg-8aa12be5-t3~0.jpg or102a_0318b-jpg-59fa2f75-t3~0.jpg or102a_0280b-jpg-9e64c9a9-t3~0.jpg House of the Rising Son Rok 1820, Nowy Orlean Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Retrospekcje